SuperMalechi's Custom Barney
Season 1/Season 2 Pilots #The Queen of Make-Believe! (April 6, 1992) #My Family Just Right For Me (April 7, 1992) #Meet BJ! (April 8, 1992) #Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) #Waiting For Mr. Green (April 10, 1992) #Eat, Drank and Be Healthy! (April 13, 1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) #BJ's Best Friend! (April 16, 1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) #Let's Exercise! (April 20, 1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) #Alphabet Soup (April 22, 1992) #Our Earth Our Home (April 23, 1992) #Be a Friend (April 24, 1992) #BJ's Special New Friend (April 27, 1992) #BJ's New Robot (April 28, 1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses (April 29, 1992) #Practice Makes Music (April 30, 1992) #Playground Friends (May 1, 1992) #Hi, Neighbor (May 4, 1992) #A Camping We Will Go (May 5, 1992) #A Splash Party Please (May 6, 1992) #Our Favorite Rooms (May 7, 1992) #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) #Seven Days in a Week (1992) (May 11, 1992) #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) #Island Fun! (May 13, 1992) #Home Sweet Homes (May 14, 1992) #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) #Please and Thank You (July 6, 1992) #Good Friends (July 7, 1992) #I Love to Read (July 8, 1992) #We Can Help Out (July 9, 1992) #Let's Play at the Playground (July 10, 1992) #Let's Play Together! (October 5, 1992) #Sailing Around the Beach (October 6, 1992) #Let's Build Together! (1992) (October 7, 1992) #Walk Around the Block (1992) (October 8, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (October 9, 1992) TV Special #Barney's Christmas Party (December 1, 1992) TV Special #Imagination City Again (Feburary 1, 1993) #BJ Searches For Baby Bop (Feburary 2, 1993) #We Have Good Manners (Feburary 3, 1993) #I Love School (Feburary 4, 1993) #Puttin' on a Show (Feburary 5, 1993) #We Love Clocks (Feburary 8, 1993) #Another Year Older! (Feburary 9, 1993) #A Very Special Friend (Feburary 10, 1993) Season 2/Season 3 Pilots #Falling For Autumn! (Feburary 15, 1993) #Grandparents are Grand! (Feburary 16, 1993) #BJ's Great Day! (Feburary 17, 1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (Feburary 18, 1993) #Honk Honk! A Goose On the Loose (Feburary 19, 1993) #Hoo's In The Forest? (March 22, 1993) #I Can Do That! (March 23, 1993) #Rain, Rain, Rain (March 24, 1993) #A Trip to the Musical Castle (March 25, 1993) #Look at Me, I'm Three! (March 26, 1993) #The Exercise Circus! (April 12, 1993) #To Tell the Truth (April 13, 1993) #BJ and Baby Bop's Big Race Day (April 14, 1993) #Luci's New Present! (April 15, 1993) #Happy Birthday Adam! (April 16, 1993) #The Alphabet Zoo! (May 24, 1993) #All About Cars and Buses (May 25, 1993) #A Very Special Delivery (May 26, 1993) #Mr. Tenagain's Magic Show (May 27, 1993) #Michael's Best Soccer Game Ever (May 28, 1993) #BJ's Baseball Day! (September 27, 1993) #Games for Fun (September 28, 1993) #Playing Together (September 29, 1993) #Good Clean Fun! (September 30, 1993) #Friends are Special (October 1, 1993) #Let's Make Music! (January 4, 1994) #Michael Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle (January 5, 1994) #Let's Go on a Jungle Adventure! (January 6, 1994) #Barrels of Laughs! (January 7, 1994) #Baby Bop's New Friend (January 8, 1994) #A Snowy Day! (January 3, 1995) #Listening to Different Sounds (January 4, 1995) #School Days (January 5, 1995) #Eat Healthy Foods! (January 12, 1995) #Forest for the Trees (January 15, 1995) #Tree-House Fun! (January 16, 1995) Season 3/Season 4 Pilots #Shawn & The Beanstalk (Feburary 27, 1995) #If The Shoe Fits... (Feburary 28, 1995) #Stick with Imagination (1995) (March 1, 1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter (March 2, 1995) #Shopping For A Surprise (March 3, 1995) #We Can Go Anywhere! (March 6, 1995) #Twice is Nice! (March 7, 1995) #On the Move (March 8, 1995) #Forest Sounds (March 9, 1995) #A Welcome Home (March 10, 1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! (March 13, 1995) #Imagination Fun! (March 14, 1995) #A Vist to Tenagain's Place (March 15, 1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (March 16, 1995) #Let's Travel Fun (March 17, 1995) #Happy Friends Day! (October 7, 1995) #Are We There Yet? (October 8, 1995) #Let's Make Art! (October 9, 1995) #Hats Off To BJ! (October 10, 1995) #Up We Go! (October 11, 1995) #Eat Different Kinds of Food! (October 14, 1995) #Let's Take Turns (October 15, 1995) #Dance to the Beat (October 16, 1995) #Senses with Fun! (October 17, 1995) #A Different Kind of Storybook (October 18, 1995) #Tosha's 11th Birthday (October 8, 1996) #Carlos' Broken Legs (October 13, 1996) #Baby Bop the Coycat (October 20, 1996) #BJ's Lost Library Book (October 23, 1996) #Blackended Robert (October 24, 1996) #Fools in April April - Robert Edition (October 26, 1996) #Being Together (November 9, 1996) #Land of Magic (November 16, 1996) #Friendship Fun! (November 17, 1996) #Music is Fun! (November 18, 1996) #Alphabet Fun! (November 19, 1996) #Showtime Friends (November 20, 1996) #On the Go! (November 21, 1996) #Fun Times (November 27, 1996) #Count to the Number 10 (November 30, 1996) #Having Tens of Fun! (March 12, 1997) #Treehouse Clean-Up (March 13, 1997) #BJ's Screaming Day! (April 5, 1997) #BJ's Race Car Ride (April 6, 1997) #It's Summer! (April 7, 1997) #Let's Do Some Exercise (April 8, 1997) #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure (May 7, 1997) #I Love Forest Sounds! (May 8, 1997) #Go, Slow and Stop! (May 9, 1997) #Bugs, Bugs, Bugs (May 10, 1997) #The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi (May 11, 1997) #Telling the Truth (May 14, 1997) #My Friend The Post Man (May 15, 1997) #Super Scrambler! (May 16, 1997) #A Scavenger Hunt (May 17, 1997) #Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes (May 18, 1997) #Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys (May 21, 1997) #Playing Music Video with Friends (May 22, 1997) #BJ's Skateboard Accident (May 23, 1997) #Mr. Tenagain Subs his Toe (May 24, 1997) #Shawn the City Bus Driver (May 25, 1997) #Say the Letters, Count the Numbers (May 29, 1997) #Big Seasons, Little Time (May 31, 1997) #Number Hunt (July 10, 1997) #Let's Go for a Ride (1997) (July 24, 1997) #Fun with Friends (1997) (August 4, 1997) #It's a Great Day! (August 26, 1997) #BJ Bangs a Hammer (September 5, 1997) #Around the World We Go! (September 10, 1997) #Spooktacular Halloween (September 12, 1997) #Funny Faces (September 20, 1997) #Good Manners (September 21, 1997) #Furry Friends Puppy, Kitty and More (September 22, 1997) #All What Glitters (September 23, 1997) #Sounds We Can Hear (September 24, 1997) Season 4 #First Day of School! (November 17, 1997) #Friends are Forever (November 18, 1997) #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (November 19, 1997) #Take Turns (November 20, 1997) #We've Got Rhythm (November 21, 1997) #Tick Tock Clocks (November 24, 1997) #Playing Safely (November 25, 1997) #It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) #More A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997) #Splashing Around (November 28, 1997) #Sailing Around the Island (December 1, 1997) #Going on a Bear Hunt (December 2, 1997) #Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) #A Different Kind of Mystery (December 4, 1997) #All Mixed Up! (December 5, 1997) #Play Ball! (December 8, 1997) #Riding in Cars (December 9, 1997) #Once a Pond a Time (December 10, 1997) #More Good Clean Fun (December 11, 1997) #Happy Faces (December 12, 1997) #Playing the Harp (December 15, 1997) #The Foolish Wishes (December 16, 1997) #Julie's Best Day Ever! (December 17, 1997) #Hobbies of Fun! (December 18, 1997) #Imagine That! (December 19, 1997) #The Joke's on BJ's (December 22, 1997) #Friends & Special Things (December 23, 1997) #Practice Makes Music (1997) (December 24, 1997) #The Adventures of BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (December 25, 1997) #Everyone is Very Special (December 26, 1997) Season 5 #Books Are Fun (November 2, 1998) #Trading Places (November 3, 1998) #Dizzy Wizzy Circles (November 4, 1998) #Circle of Friends (November 5, 1998) #The One And Only You! (November 6, 1998) #Barney's Band (November 9, 1998) #Try I'll You Like It! (November 10, 1998) #Count with Me (November 11, 1998) #Colors All Around! (November 12, 1998) #Fun With Circles (November 13, 1998) #Different Kind of Foods (November 16, 1998) #Hidden Treasures (November 17, 1998) #Lights, Camera, Action! (November 18, 1998) #First Things First! (November 19, 1998) #World Music (November 20, 1998) #Let's Go to School (November 23, 1998) #Easy Does It! (November 24, 1998) #Teamwork! (November 25, 1998) #Cousins (November 26, 1998) #A Package of Friendship (November 27, 1998) #It's Magic (November 30, 1998) #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? (December 1, 1998) #David The Great (December 2, 1998) #The Adventures of Barney, Super Mario, Yoshi & Sesame Street (December 3, 1998) #The School Game (December 4, 1998) #5-4-3-2-1 Blast Off! (December 7, 1998) #Clocks of Fun! (December 8, 1998) #Be Still in Life (December 9, 1998) #Vacation (December 10, 1998) #Carnival Fun (December 11, 1998) #Thank You Day (December 14, 1998) #Your Memeory Fun! (December 15, 1998) Season 6 #Stick with Imagination (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents Are Grand (1999) (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day! (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art! (November 8, 1999) #Five Kinds of Fun (November 9, 1999) #Count Me In (November 10, 1999) #Who's Whoo at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Ole (November 12, 1999) #Excellent Exercise (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #A Little Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) #Good Job (April 6, 1999) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 1999) #How Does You Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) #You Are Special (April 14, 2000) Season 7 #All Aboard (September 2, 2002) #Up, Down and Around (September 3, 2002) #Tee-rittic Manners (September 4, 2002) #Puppy Love (September 5, 2002) #Bunches of Boxses (September 6, 2002) #Stop! Go! (September 9, 2002) #Red, Yellow, and Blue! (September 10, 2002) #Play for Exercise (September 11, 2002) #Come Blow Your Horn (September 12, 2002) #A New Friend (September 13, 2002) #Numbers! Numbers! (September 20, 2002) #This Way In! This Way Out! (September 27, 2002) #Spring Into Fun! (October 4, 2002) #Play it Safe! (October 11, 2002) #Three Lines, Three Corners (October 18, 2002) #A Parade of Bikes (October 25, 2002) #It's a Happy Day! (November 1, 2002) #My Family and Me (November 8, 2002) #Splash! Splash! (November 15, 2002) #BJ's Really Cool House (November 22, 2002) Season 8 #A Fountain of Fun (September 15, 2003) #On Again, Off Again (September 16, 2003) #Sharing is Caring (September 17, 2003) #Here, Kitty, Kitty (September 18, 2003) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (September 19, 2003) #It's Hot! It's Cold! (September 22, 2003) # Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 #Let's Go to the Beach (January 2, 2013) #Let's Go Camping (January 3, 2013) #Flying on a Airplane (January 4, 2013) #Read a Book! (January 5, 2013) #BJ's Lost Pet (January 6, 2013) #Who's at the Zoo? (January 9, 2013) #Different Kinds of Foods (January 10, 2013) #Christmas Time (January 11, 2013) #Family is Love (January 12, 2013) #Around the World (January 13, 2013) #A Big Castle! (January 16, 2013) # # # # # # # # # Cast Trivia Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Season 1 Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:1993 episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos Category:1995 episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:1992 episodes Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Season 6 Video Category:Season 7 Videos Category:Season 8 Videos Category:Season 9 Video Category:Season 10 Videos Category:Season 11 Videos Category:Season 12 Videos Category:Season 13 Videos Category:Season 14 Videos Category:Season 15 Home Videos Category:1999 episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:2002 episodes Category:2003 episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 episodes Category:2006 episodes Category:2007 episodes Category:2008 episodes Category:2009 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:2013 episodes